narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sasuke Uchiha (Joe)
History Background Sasuke locates a scroll in Kaguya's palace within her ice dimension. There, he is attacked by Kinshiki and Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki, while barely surviving a lethal attack from the former. Boruto Uzumaki, who mistook Sasuke for his father. Sasuke easily blocks the attack and asks for Naruto's whereabouts; Hinata, Naruto's wife, tells him Naruto is still at the Hokage's office. Boruto asks Sasuke to train him. As Momoshiki starts attacking, Naruto forms his Tailed Beast Mode around Boruto and Sarada in order to protect them; Sasuke layers his Susanoo over this to provide additional protection. The shield is insufficient against Momoshiki, so Naruto instructs Sasuke to focus on protecting the children while he fights Momoshiki alone.-- Sasuke does so. Overhearing this, Sasuke affirmed Boruto's words - and noted that if it weren't for his mother and sister, he would be in the same position Naruto was in the past. After Boruto asks Sasuke how his father overcame his hardships, Sasuke suggests Boruto ask Naruto in person and also telling him Naruto is stronger than him up until now, and to that end invites Boruto to join him in rescuing him. Sasuke approves of this demeanour and notes that Boruto is finally starting to carry himself like a true shinobi. When they arrive on Momoshiki's planet, which has long since had its chakra harvested - the group frees Naruto from Momoshiki and Kinshiki, who had him bound to a tree resembling the God Tree, and immediately engage them in battle. Sasuke assists the Sixth Mizukage and Fourth Tsuchikage with restraining Kinshiki and then joins Naruto, the Fifth Kazekage, and the Fifth Raikage against Momoshiki; he warns them not to use ninjutsu since Momoshiki can absorb them. Kinshiki breaks free and drives them back, then allows Momoshiki to absorb him to become stronger. Sasuke then helps him find an opening to use to destroy Momoshiki with. After the battle, Sasuke tells Naruto he won their bet and they return to Konoha, and Sasuke posed for a photograph with Naruto, Boruto, and the other Kage. However, before they departed from the other dimension, Sasuke managed to catch a glimpse of Boruto's conversation with Momoshiki's fading spirit thanks to his Rinnegan Sasuke and Sakura, both smiling, watch Sarada and her teammates leave for a mission. Personality Sasuke becomes wiser and mature, as well as genuinely warm and caring, although he retains his habit of insulting others, albeit more comically than coldly, and mostly towards Naruto. Appearance Sasuke's outfit is revised, having his black cloak gain a storm flap, a maroon cinch on the collar, and maroon lining. His long-sleeved shirt gains light grey cuffs, and he wears a pair of brown leather belts with a black sheath for his sword, a brown shuriken holster, and brown shinobi boots. Plot Abilities He could fight on par with Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki. As such, he is regarded as a legendary shinobi who could possibly take on the entire world in a fight. The only individual capable of defeating Sasuke is Naruto. Trivia Quotes